


[Podfic of] it's been waiting for you

by klb



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by grim_lupine</p><p>Author's summary: After that Christmas that made him realize he wasn’t just affecting himself by running away for months and years at a time, Shawn isn’t really surprised when they all end up back in bed together months later. He wasn’t expecting it, wouldn’t let himself hope for it, but it feels as easy as it’s ever been to follow Cory and Topanga where they lead, wherever they’ll have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] it's been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's been waiting for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771279) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/it's%20been%20waiting%20for%20you.mp3) | **Size:** 28.8 MB | **Duration:** 43:13

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this for myself, at a time when I was just becoming fannish about Cory/Shawn/Topanga and wanted to be able to listen to stories about them whenever I wanted. Now, as I continue to be SUPER INVESTED in them, I feel like I want to share it, partly on the hopes that it will inspire more people to write and/or podfic this OT3 that I love! It's a pretty small fandom, and I have enormous feelings about it, so if you ever want to talk Boy Meets World or Girl Meets World, especially with a Cory/Shawn/Topanga focus, please feel free to talk to me about it! I will talk back with great enthusiasm :D


End file.
